


A Day at Gran's

by cupcakesandfanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, One Shot, Short, Witches, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakesandfanfics/pseuds/cupcakesandfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes to pick up Louis for their first (official) date. If only he could make it past Louis' over protective Gran..</p>
<p>Or, Louis' Gran is a witch, and threatens horrendous punishments upon Harry should he break Louis' heart.</p>
<p>To be honest, it's nothing special. I wrote this more for practice, and to try and expand my vocab. Thanks for reading anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at Gran's

"Come in, dear. Have a seat, Louis should be down any moment."

Harry nodded. “Thank you” he said courtly, fumbling slightly with his jacket before getting it onto a hanger.

"Can I offer you a cup of tea, Harry?" Harry nodded once more as the water was poured, tendrils of steam curling, rising, from each cup.

Silence settled over the room, only the cling of stirring spoons to porcelain remained. The woman eyed Harry with a soft gaze, her face stern, but kind. She seemed to study the boy. 

Harry shifted in his chair uncomfortably. “Lovely home you’ve got here.. really, just.. lovely.”

The woman blinked. Her gray hair was tied neatly in a bun at the top of her head. Tear drops of shining gold hung from each ear, and each finger shone with a gemstone of one color or another, all atop gold loops. She seemed to be the icon of opulence.

Each corner of the woman’s mouth turned up in a small smile. “I can see you shaking.”

Harry looked to his hands, trembling on the table. 

"Frankly, I’m impressed you made it this far. I’m sure Louis has told you all about me." She brushed a hand over her bun, adjusting it’s gem studded fastener. 

Harry nodded again, a loss for words. 

Her face fell. “Why are you here, Harry?”

"W-well, ma’am-"

"Call me Diana, Dear."

"Y-yes, Ma’am-Diana, I’ve.. well I’ve come to bring Louis out to lunch." Harry’s words gained traction as he spoke, each formed more confidently than the last.

"A date, you mean." She eyed him suspiciously, gesturing lightly with her ringed fingers as a tray of baked goods hovered over the kitchen counter, coming to rest on the table between them. 

"Yes, a date." Harry agreed, following the tray with his wide eyes.

The woman seemed to take the time to mull it over, consider his words. She lifted a long cigarette to her rouge stained lips, snapping with her thumb and middle finger to produce a small flame.

"His parents, as I’m sure you know, are no longer with us." She sucked in deeply, exhaling a thick cloud of white smoke. "Louis is all I have left for family."

Harry sputtered, waving the fumes from his face. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

"You can imagine just how much he means to me." her plum coloured nails tapped rhythmically. "You know what I did to the last boys who thought my grandson some kind of play thing?" Her eyes lit brightly, grinning a wicked grin. "Turned them into pigs!" she laughed raspy smoke filled laughs, coughing in between. 

Harry shuddered, remembering the two hogs that oinked from the courtyard, trapped behind wooden fences.

She took another long drag on her cigarette. “They were pigs long before they met me, I’m sure, I simply.. actualized it in their physical form.” Another short laugh, and a deep cough. 

"I- I would never hurt him." Harry gulped. 

The woman slammed her fist on the table. “You think the last two didn’t say the same thing!?”

"I’m not like them!" Harry shouted, silently cursing himself for the quiver in his voice. 

"And what should I turn you into when he comes home heart broken and teary eyed, Hm?" She threw her hand to her side, splaying her fingers wildly as the fireplace across the room exploded to life, embers and ash blowing into the air. "Perhaps a lump of coal!?"

"No!" Harry proclaimed, standing upright fast enough to send his chair toppling backwards."No! I wouldn’t. I’m not like that, I don’t hurt people.. I don’t lie.. I don’t cheat.. I don’t.. I.. I’m in love with your grandson."

The cigarette between her fingers glowed orange at the tip, flame spreading down the paper, instantly reducing it to ash.

Her face contorted; first in shock, then anger. “You know nothing of love!” She spat, quickly lighting another smoke.

She exhaled deeply, dropping her shoulders as she wrangled her own fury.

"Boys these days" Her voice low now. "..All the same.. your one night stands.. Ohh, yes… love" she snarled, rolling her eyes. "This generation has no class, You should be ashamed of yourselves." 

"No." Harry repeated, shaking his head, tucking the long curls that had been dishevelled during the yelling back into place. "You don’t know me.. I don’t need this." he grabbed his jacket from the chair, turning for the door.

She scoffed a single breath. “Yes, go. Run, Harry. Like you’ve been doing your whole life.”

Before passing the door frame he turned back to the woman, staring at her. 

Mustering his confidence as he breathed out. “The first time I met him I realized all those stupid songs you hear on the radio.. the ones about being nothing without love, about doing anything to get somebody’s attention.. I instantly understood what they were talking about. It’s like it clicked in my head.”

The woman watched him passively, face unmoving as she puffed on her cigarette.

"Things like.. planning my route to class so I could pass his locker, or asking to borrow his biology notes, even though I had been listening the whole time, and knew he wasn’t.." he started to smile now, looking to the floor.

Memories floated by, on the tile floor, in a river that was Harry’s life. “Things that seemed crazy to me before.. make sense most days”

His brows pulled in, furrowing, as his eyes turned to the woman who’s gaze hasn’t left him all evening. “I’m in love with Louis and you don’t scare me.”

There was a pause in the room. Words drifted around the two bodies, soaking in.

"Nobody’s ever stood up to me before, you know that?"

Harry blinked, unsure if that was a positive or a negative.

"And there’s a reason for that, trust me, I wouldn’t recommend it if your goal is old age." Suffocating the cigarette in her empty tea cup she waved her fingers dismissively. "But you’ve proven your point." 

Her lips spread slightly, not so much a smile, as an expression of acceptance. 

"You have your date with my Louis."

Harry breathed out in relief, taking his seat once more with a plop. He was exhausted.

"Speaking of which, I thought you said he’d only be a minute." 

"He was ready twenty minutes ago, dear." She thumbed over a deep blue sapphire perched on the index finger of her hand, before standing.

Harry frowned. “Does that mean I’m late?”

A finger caught his chin, “And one last thing, Harry, this conversation is our little secret, you tell Louis and I’ll rip your mouth out.” 

Grimacing, he absently rolled a thumb over his dry lips

Laughter followed the woman, trailing out of the room as she cleared view 

The clock above the table came to life, suddenly ticking as the silence evaporated from the room like the steam of a long forgotten drink.

Harry blinked, puzzled by the hands of the time piece. They were set to 6:47, a minute before his own arrival.

"Harry! You’re early!" Arms tightly wrapped around his waist from behind.

Harry hoped he wouldn’t have to go through things like that every time he wanted to take his boy out, but he would, he thinks- if he had to.


End file.
